Fireteam Woodlands S1 Ep2: Quarry
by SPARTAN-Arkan
Summary: The Fireteam Woodlands story continues when Covenant troops are spotted and are soon caught to have been carrying something, strange.


Jack was checking everything he possibly could on his gear, from the shielding on his GEN 2 EVA armor, to the smart-scope on his AR. He wanted everything to be in perfect condition, and he had ordered everyone to do the same. However, they had been caught off guard when Robert spotted something in the sights of the sniper rifle. "Say again? You see what?" Jack said when Robert reported on what he was currently seeing. "Three phantoms, each carrying a wraith, two ghosts, and an unknown number of infantry. Take a look for yourself". Jack didn't need the sniper though, as he could easily see the three phantoms Robert had reported on. "Think we should go take em' out Jack?" Tori asked. "Of course" Jack responded, "Isn't it our duty to kill any alien bastard we see?". "Point taken" Tori answered. "Alright Woodlands, let's move!"

….

A loud 'Clack Clack' could be heard when Jay loaded his favorite weapon: the Railgun. Every member of Woodlands was in position, each hiding in different spots of cover, ready for Jack's word. James was getting impatient though, as he craved for some action, especially on the new Forerunner world. That's when Jack's voice came on on everyone's comm: "Ready?...3...2...1...NOW TORI!". This prompted Tori to (quietly) come out of hiding in the hills to pick off any vulnerable infantry. Everyone else was to watch the action until they were told to come out by Jack. "Jay, Robert, it's your turn now!". Jay and Robert both looked at each other, nodded, and ran over to two empty Ghosts parked next to each other. Once in control, they picked off the last of the ground infantry. All that was left now were the 4 remaining ghosts, each being driven by a single elite, and the 3 wraiths, also being driven by elites. "Jack, you ready?" James had asked to Jack, who was sitting right next to him. "Let's go" Jack responded, just as he left his cover. "Hey, over here!" Jack called as he tried to get the attention of the closest wraith. Once they wraith was distracted by Jack, James ran up behind it, slammed a frag grenade into the back of the wraith and destroyed it, killing the elite inside almost immediately.

…

While James and Jack were destroying the Wraith, Tori had shot out two of the elites of their respective Ghosts. Jay and Robert were working on the last two Ghosts, when a second Wraith shot at Jay's Ghost, destroying it and knocking him out. "Jay!" Robert cried out as he saw him hit the ground. He drove over to Jay, blocking him as the Wraith got closer. The Wraith was about to kill Robert and Jay until it blew up all of a sudden. That's when James climbed down from the back of the Wraith with a frag pin in his hand. Jay was waking up now, and he claimed he had a sharp pain in his left shoulder. As Jack came over to check on Jay, James noticed a large shard of Ghost fragment in Jay's shoulder, and pulled it out, and applied biofoam to temporarily seal the wound. "You okay?" James asked, "Hmph, I'll live" Jay said in pain. During this, Tori was scavenging through the wreckage and found a small blue pad attached to one of the elite's legs, "Jack, I think you need to see this". Jack took a look at the pad, but couldn't translate any of the text on the pad, as it was typed in "Sangheili", the language of the elites. "We'll need some sort of translator" Jack deduced. But just as Jack was to continue speaking, Robert cut-in, "Okay, that's great and all, but wasn't there a THIRD Wraith before we came down here!?"

A note from the writer: I would just like to thank anyone who is currently reading Ep2 of FW. This is only my 2nd FanFiction ever, and I do hope you guys enjoy the story so far. The story will be continuing, regardless of how many reads this gets, as writing these kinds of stories is actually very fun! I would also like to thank my friend Jack who (sort of) encouraged me to do this, as he's been doing this for a long time, and is currently writing his own Halo Fanfic. Please join me next week for Ep3: Knight.


End file.
